Behind Closed Doors
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | CampaignNum = 2a | EpNum = 6 | OverallNum = 26 | Playdate = 2018-11-17 | CampaignDate = 1-2 Eleint, 1488 DR | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevCampaignEp = | NextCampaignEp = | PrevPlaydateEp = |order=prev}} | NextPlaydateEp = |order=next}} }} is the sixth episode of the second campaign (part 1) of Plan B. Synopsis Previously in the ''Forgotten Realms'' * In Waterdeep, the heroes meet with Harper agent and sage Leosin Erlanthar, who tells them of the gruesome raids the Cult of the Dragon has been performing in the south. He recruits them to go undercover and join a convoy heading north, hoping they will be able to follow the cult and learn more about the hoard of treasure they have been amassing. One of Leosin’s sage brethren, Nesim Waladra, volunteers to join the convoy with them. * After a tenday-and-a-half, they arrive at their destination: Carnath Roadhouse. As the wagons are unloaded, the heroes notice that some of the cultists’ cargo is placed in a locked strongroom in the back of the warehouse. After the hectic work is complete, they also notice that the Red Wizard who had been traveling with the cultists is nowhere to be seen. * Sneaking in the strongroom after dinner, they discover that the cultists’ boxes have been marked with a mysterious symbol. After further investigation, a trapdoor is found beneath what appears to be an empty crate. Episode Recap Venturing through the trapdoor, Plan B finds a tunnel that leads to a small patch of scrub bushes and low trees approximately 500 yards to the east of the roadhouse. Later that evening, Wilnan sneaks out and heads to the scrub to stand watch. In the middle of the night, a group of lizardfolk arrive, half of which descend through the trapdoor. Wilnan attempts to sneak away, but is noticed and attacked by the lizardfolk. Although they land a few strikes with their javelins, they do not pursue him outside of the treeline. Wilnan spends the night outside, and when he returns the lizardfolk are gone. Their tracks lead north and then west, into the Mere of Dead Men. The next day at breakfast, the heroes are approached by a tall woman with snakelike features who introduces herself as Mekssa. Expressing a common interest in the Cult, she instructs them to meet with her later that evening. After a day of labor working to restore the King's Road, Skaus is confronted by an enraged cultist during dinner. Mekssa employs some method of charming to convince the cultist to drop the issue and retire to her room. In light of the heightened threat of the Cult, and believing they have enough of a lead to continue tracking the load of loot, the heroes decide to leave the roadhouse behind, taking Mekssa with them. They head to the scrub to stake out the trapdoor again, and the lizardfolk return in the early morning. The heroes quickly kill 10 of them and apprehend the remaining five, hoping to question them for further information. Notes * Before leaving Carnath Roadhouse, Plan B asks Nesim if he wants to leave with them. He states that he is not an adventurer, and that he trusts Jamna will protect him from the cult until the convoy returns to Waterdeep in three days. Featured Characters Plan B * Cansteline * Krisella * Patrick (absent, mentioned) * Skaus * Wilnan New * Mekssa * Vadana Returning * Ardred Briferhew * Jamna Gleamsilver * Gremlin * Gristle Pete * Bog Luck * Theo * Nesim Waladra Mentioned * Cleo * Leosin Erlanthar * Fierna * The Hooded Woman * Azbara Jos * Odrel Ketsk * Kruzikreth * Edhelri Lewel * Tiamat * Vincent Trench * Achreny Ulyeltin Loot Carnath Roadhouse Strongroom cargo * Small amount of random coinage (taken by Mekssa)